Rune Factory 4: A Journey of a Life Time
by violet569
Summary: e feel so e stood up and scanned her looked like she was in a cave."Kiel?"She shouted into the gloom. There was no answer"Kiel! Kiel are you ok?"She heard something rattle behind her, but when she turned there was nothing there."You know he can't hear you."There was that voice again. "What did you do to Kiel?" "I haven't done anything...yet."


Chapter 1

Who am I?

?:

_Wow._ I looked over the edge of the railing on the flying ship. The ground was dotted with trees and monsters. _It's really high up here._ My vision started to go narrow and I looked up. I really hated heights. I turned to the captain of the ship. "How much longer until we're at Selphia?" I asked, turning to him. "'Bout ten minutes." He replied. "Good." I muttered under my breath, turning back to the skies. Selphia is known for its 'god' like figure. I am going to Selphia because I need to deliver a gift to her. _I'm running out of time fast._

"Kid."

I turned to the captain. "Yes?"

"Are you going sight-seeing?"

"Y-yes. Something like that."

"I heard it's a nice town. Wonderful scenery and nice fresh air. You can feel the protection of the one they call 'god' when you're standin' on the streets. You'll enjoy it for sure."

_I hope so._

I looked out over the railing again, when I heard voices next to me. I didn't turn because I wanted to hear what they were saying. I could barely hear it though.

"(Psst, can you hear me?)"

"(Yes sir. By the way, what are we doing here?)"

"(What kind of idiot are you?! You don't even know why we're here!)"

"(Well you always get angry at me when ask…)"

"(WHAT!?)"

"(I didn't say anything.)"

"(We're here to see that person. Over there see?)"

"(Ummm, it's completely dark in here.)"

"(Look through the hole, dummy!)"

"(Oh yeah! I see now, so it's that girl.)"

I had a sneaky feeling that those two were looking at me.

"(We're going to make our move. Are you ready?)"

"(Y-yes sir.)"

"RRAAAAAA!"

The two wooden barrels next to me exploded and two people came out of each. They were wearing blue and gold armor with a broad sword in hand. The captain came running down the stairs to see what the commotion was. He got to the deck and one of the Gangster Soldiers stopped him.

"Heh-heh-heh… As of now this ship is ours! It you don't want to get hurt, do what we say!"

The other soldier walled over to me. "Got it? Just give us the thing and we'll let you go."

The first one turned to me. "It's the thing you were about to give to the Native Dragon!"

_Oh no!_ I looked in the captains and saw the shock on his face. I looked back to them. "H-how do you about that?"

The second one chuckled. "You'd be surprised at what a little research will do."

The captain finally spoke. How could you possibly? … Wh-who are you?!"

I was starting to get mad. "This gift is very important." I put my gloved hands up in fists for defense. "I won't just hand it over to a stranger!"

They seemed shocked. I guess they weren't expecting resistance. I took in a deep breath. _It's ok. I've been trained for emergencies like this._ I put my hand on my short sword hanging at my side. They saw me reach for my sword.

"You wanna fight, huh?" said the first one. "Fine! Let's do this!"

"Yes sir!" answered the second one.

I unsheathed my sword and ran at them. I jumped and slashed downward hitting one across the head knocking him cold. I then slashed to the side knocking the other one flat on his back. As they lay on the ground I wonder, _How do these people know about this?_ I walked to the edge of the ship. I pulled out four blue glowing spheres covered in blue and purple flames. _If someone's after this, I really have to hurry._ I heard some noise behind me and I turned. One of the solders was walking up to me.

"Hmph. Not so fast!" he yelled at me. He was in a fighting stance. He swung his sword and I was knocked to the right. I lost grip on the spheres and they all went in different directions. _No…_ I thought as I hit the deck losing conciseness.

I started waking up and I heard someone yelling. "…ake…up! Wake up already!" I slowly opened my eyes. I felt hard, cold wood beneath me. I looked around. I was in the middle of a ship? What? There were two people standing next to me in gold and blue armor. I sat up, then stood up.

"Finally." The one on my right said.

"Phew." The one on my left let out a puff of air. "So what are we doing again?"

"Shut up and watch. Now then, it's time for you to tell us where that thing is. Or else!" I was confused. I didn't have anything.

"Where am I?"

"HUH!?" He shouted.

I turned to the person behind me. "I… who... am I?"

"Hey, say something."

"B-but I thought you told me to keep my mouth shut."

"Whatever! Just do what I say!"

"Such a tyrant…"

I decided to cut in. _What were the talking about?_ "Um, excuse me…"

"Huh?"

"Ummm, who are you?"

"Hey, are you trying to play dumb with us?!"

"No, I, uh, I really don't know."

"I'll ask you one more time! Where the heck is that thing you were holding!?"

This talk was giving my brain a workout. "I swear I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You…!" He stopped.

"Sir sir!"

"What is it?! I thought I told you to shut it!"

"Sir! It might be amnesia, sir!" That put me on edge.

"What…? Are you saying a little blow to the head like that could have caused amnesia?!"

"Sir! I don't know, sir. But it might be."

"Hmmm…" He twirled his sword in circles. I was getting really nervous now.

"Um." I said quietly."

"What?" He said harshly.

"…Perhaps, um … it IS amnesia?"

"How could you lose your stupid memory so easily!?"

"Sir, there's no use crying over spilled milk, sir."

"I know that! Dang it… No. Wait a minute. How do we know you're not playing us like fools? This could be a trick. A dirty, rotten trick!"

_They believe me one minute and don't the next?_ "Huh?"

"Oh! Good point sir!"

"All right. Take the fool over there and we'll see if a little spot of threatening brings out the truth."

"Understood sir!"

"What!?" He walked up behind me and out my wrists behind my back. "H-hey! Stop!" He started dragging me over to the edge of the ship. I struggled to break free but it was no use. His hands we like iron. He tossed toward the edge and I almost fell. I looked downward over my left shoulder. All I could see were clouds.

"Uh… Wh-what exactly do you intend to do to me" I said in a nervous tone of voice.

"Well, I'm going to… uh, sir?"

"What is it?"

"How do threats work again?" While they were talking I tried to figure out a plan of escape, but my mind was coming up blank.

"YOU…! Just use the altitude!"

"How?" _Think, think, think!_

"Do I have to explain everything?! Threaten to kick the fool off the ship!" _WHAT!_ My mind immediately anything that I had in my brain just disappeared.

"You mean like this?" I gasped. He swung his leg and I flew backward. "Oops…"

"WAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I started falling. As I was falling my mind was a blur but I heard, "Who the heck told you to actually kick!?" Falling, falling,falling. Dome.


End file.
